lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Armstrong
Brad Armstrong is a central character of Lisa the RPG. The game surrounds his journey of sacrifice to save Buddy from the Rando Army by any means necessary. He is constantly hounded by the haunted memories of his broken past, the abuse from his father and the suicide of his sister, Lisa History Lisa: The First Brad is not directly mentioned in Lisa: The First however events had a profound effect on Brad as he witnessed the abuse of Lisa firsthand and lives with the guilt and regret of not stopping the abuse from Marty Armstrong Lisa The RPG The game begins years after the White Flash, long after the world has lost all law and women from the planet. Brad finds Buddy alone on the ground and adopts Buddy to protect her from the outside world. Appearance and Personality Description of the character Battle Statistics Skills As well as skills, Brad is a Party Member that can use a Combo to use skiils. Brad's combo type is called Armstrong Style'. The below subkills can be used in combination to use a normal skill. When used, the above skills will deal individual damage, as well as the damage of the relevant skill (if completed) | class="Content Text" |(WWS) An Armstrong classic. | class="Content" |2 | class="Content" |3 |- | class="Content Text" |Fire Ball | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WSD) A blast of flaming emotion. | class="Content" |5 | class="Content" |10 |- | class="Content Text" |Dropkick | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(DWWA) A flying double foot press | class="Content" |6 | class="Content" |10 |- | class="Content Text" |Suprise Attack | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(DDA) An unsuspected kick to the groin. Causes stunning. | class="Content" |3 | class="Content" |5 |- | class="Content Text" |Machine Gun Fist | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WAWA) Unleash a flurry of punches. | class="Content" |7 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Horse Stance | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |Assumes a sturdy Horse Stance, increases SP. | class="Content" |8 | class="Content" |0 |- | class="Content Text" |Tackle | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(DDW) An American classic. Capable of knocking the opponent over. | class="Content" |10 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Fire Ball 2 | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WDD) A blast of flaming emotion. | class="Content" |12 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Head Slide | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(SDDS) A sliding head strike at the opponent's knees. Causes tripping. | class="Content" |13 | class="Content" |20 |- | class="Content Text" |Headbutt | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WAD) A full force slam with your shiny head. | class="Content" |15 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Fire Ball 3 | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WSS) A blast of flaming emotion. | class="Content" |18 | class="Content" |20 |- | class="Content Text" |Cannonball | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(DDS) Fly in like a cannonball. | class="Content" |20 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text" |Fire Ball 4 | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WDAS) A blast of flaming emotion. | class="Content" |22 | class="Content" |25 |- | class="Content Text" |Charging Headbutt | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(WAWS) A flying slam with your shiny head. Capable of stunning. | class="Content" |24 | class="Content" |15 |- | class="Content Text BottomLeft" |Homerun Head Slide | class="Content" | | class="Content Text" |(SDDW) A sliding head strike at the opponent's knees. Causes tripping. | class="Content" |25 | class="Content BottomRight" |20 |} Battle Quotes Art Brad_HD.png Tips Trivia Category:Character Category:Party Member